Avery's Great Escape
by Agartha
Summary: Sequel to "Avery's Big Secret". Avery and Lindsay are officially a couple now. After Lindsay asks Avery a dangerous favor, Avery's feelings for Lindsay begin to shift. With new feelings on the line, Avery is faced with the greatest decision of her life. Between choosing Lindsay and her own Family, Avery must find a way to escape her old life, and begin a new one.
1. Avery: A New Beginning

Remind me that Stress is the worst enemy, ANYBODY could possible possess.

It's been 1 month since Lindsay and I got together. I knew something would change about me by the time my Geometry book arrived, but this isn't what I expected. Everything is going great! Lindsay and I are together, Chloe agreed to keep her mouth shut (under the bribe of $10, of course), and my parents don't know a thing. At least, I hope they don't. I nearly died from the stress of confronting Chloe or Lindsay before.

I don't need any more of it.

Anyway, right now I'm sitting in my History class, staring lazily at the board.

I don't know what's in my mind, but it's making me forget about reality, as if I'm drifting away. The only thing I hear is the mumble of people in my class (probably ready to rush out of the door as soon as the bell rings), and the sound of someone else. Then, as if someone had just screamed her name into my ear, I remembered why I was dozing off.

Lindsay…oh, the name just sends shivers down my body! I can still feel her warm, wet lips caressing my own. When I had tricked Chloe into "the game", I thought FOR SURE it would ease my stress. It only increased it.

"Ave's…" I heard her voice. The sweet, melodic, charming voice that made me forget about everything else. "Ave's!" I heard again. It was so real it sounded as if- "AVE'S!" the voice screamed. I popped out of my daydream, and looked beside me to see none other than Lindsay. It took a while for me to realize class had ended, and we were the only ones left. God, how embarrassing…even if we did love each other, there was no way I could NEVER get embarrassed in front of her. "Oh…I'm sorry." I quickly said, standing up so fast, my desk rose up with my knee, and smashed back onto the floor as I quickly jerked back.

_Could I BE more humiliated!? "I…" _the words were chained into my throat again. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Before I could vomit from fear, Lindsay had suddenly climbed onto my chair, but with her knees. "Don't think I don't know J." Lindsay whispered with a flirty smile on her face. I didn't want her to think I OBSESSED over her, but I didn't want her thinking I didn't want her attention either. I had no response for her whisper.

Before I could think about COMING UP with a response, Lindsay's hand slipped around my neck, and I was pulled into her. Her soft, warm lips hit mine, killing the stress almost instantly. As though it was meant to be, we both moaned in pleasure at the exact same time. I have never been more in love with her. As I opened my mouth to kiss back, her tongue snuck her way into my mouth. Oh, I forgot how good it felt to French her!

As she pulled back, my lips still roared for more. They were wet from Lindsay's tongue, and I could do nothing but get my eyes caught in hers.

After what seemed like hours, she finally motioned with her head to begin leaving. She couldn't have expected me to leave so soon! Sucking it up, I quickly grab my backpack on the desk, and rush to the exit with her. That was one of the best experiences of my life, even if it only did last 10 seconds.

My arm was already around her waist before we even sat down. We sat in the back of the school bus (we don't need anyone knowing what goes on in our lives), so it had a nice view of everything happening in the bus. I sat on the left, while Lindsay got the window. My hand was on her left leg, and I was tempted to move it to a new location. For a few minutes we just sat there, staring out of the window and watching the students go about their day. Right as the bus began to jerk and start up; I feel Lindsay began to speak.

"Ave's…I've been thinking about something". She begins. _Oh no, she's not breaking up with me is she? God, I don't blame her. _I nod in response, instead of speaking my thoughts. "We've been going out for a month now…and I think it's time…well…we be free." She continued. Be free? What could that mean? Run away with her? I love her, but I don't know if I can bear with that. "What do you mean?" I finally said after nearly half a minute. "I know my parents could understand this!" Lindsay said, looking out of the window, as if she was talking to herself. As if on cue, the bus began to pull away, pushing us back in our seats.

"Lindsay…you're not going to…tell them, are you!?" I cried out quietly. I don't remember if I was quiet or not, but I'm absolutely sure the people in front of us heard me. Lindsay turned slowly, and forced her big brown eyes onto me. Normally, I would just agree with whatever she says if she forced "the eyes" on me, but this is too serious. "Lindsay…our parents would NEVER be okay with this! The last thing my dad wants me to do is marry another woman…imagine a woman president…that's a lesbian. My dad won't like that!" I whispered to her. Lindsay's face became annoyed at the last word. "Who cares what they think? Even if they don't want us together; we'll still BE together, because we love each other too much, right?" Lindsay beckoned.

I was opening my mouth to protest, but instead her mouth shut mine. Her lips had a unique feeling that only I could understand. Every time she kisses me I feel warm inside, like I finally found the place I wanted to be.

She pulled back after a few seconds, and pulled me against her. We were both now lying against the window of the bus, watching the school disappear from view. Why was it always HER who kissed ME? She must think I'm weak. I sighed, and instantly regretted my next sentence. "I'll tell ONE parent…and that's my mom." I said. I did NOT need dad getting into this. He'll scream at me, and forbid me to see Lindsay ever again. Mom however…she understands. Even if she won't agree, she'll try and help me out.

Lindsay squealed with happiness, and held me as tight as she could. I swear, I fell asleep in her arms, because I can't remember the trip home. When I think I woke up, was the moment the bus stopped at the top of our street. Before I knew it, I was standing up. I felt like I teleported for a second, and my head began to get dizzy. I nearly fell on top of this one kid, Bryan Rant. This guy…I hate him. He's always trying to beat me in class, and it's annoying when he fails. The worst part is no matter how many times he'll fail, he keeps…on…trying. Today, he wore the usual clothes. Blue polo, Jeans, and a simple wristwatch. His curly brown hair had no distraction from his round, baby-like face. His eyes were Green, not that I pay attention (his face is always in front of mine, I guess he thinks that's intimidating). His round glasses looked like they may break any day now. If he says one wor- "Watch where you're going, Jennings! Last thing I need is to have an unintelligent glob fall on me!" Bryan said into my face.

I gave him a look of nasty, and kept on walking. As I reached the front of the bus, I heard Bryan cry out. The whole bus erupted into an "OHHH!" sound. I turned quickly to see Bryan lying back in his seat, his face bright red. He was holding his nose, and I turned to Lindsay. Her fist was balled up, and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes smiling, and trotted down the bus stairs. I even think the bus driver was smiling. He must hate Bryan too.

As Lindsay leaped off of the bus, I saw one of the windows creak open. "You're going to rue that you ungrateful brat!" Bryan screamed. As the bus pulled away, all I could hear was Bryan's groans, and the laughs of dozens of children. Bryan always tried to pretend he wins, but in reality, he's the biggest loser in the school. The bus disappeared from view as I began to walk down Lindsay's street.

"Not that I'm not thankful, but you didn't have to punch him Lizzy." I said in a calm voice. At the sound of this, she wrapped her hand in mine as we walked. "I don't care if it was my mom; no one insults you like that in front of me." Lindsay said. No one has been so protective of me, not even dad. God, I love her. "Lindsay…what if my mom tells my dad?" I said. It came out of me as if the chain holding the words had been yanked off. "I…he would never let me see you!" I continued. "I already worked hard to find my feelings, I don't want to lose them, and I just can't!" I began to shout. I think I might just have a mental breakdown. Everything's been going so well!

"Avery!" Lindsay shouted, shaking me back into reality. "I don't care if my parents lock me in the basement of our basement, I would fight for my life to be with you." Lindsay said. We were almost at her house. It was only the 3rd house down the block on the left. My house was directly behind us, at the end of this street.

Lindsay then pulled me away from the sidewalk, and towards the side of her neighbor's house. "Lindsay, what are you doing?" I asked. Was she angry with me? Oh god, I already messed up my first real relationship! All I remember next is being pushed against the side of the house. "My parent's can't see us…" Lindsay whispered. She pressed her torso against mine, and kissed me before I registered what she had just said. Like before, my stress had completely disappeared.

My hands slipped up the back of her shirt as our lips climbed over each other. Her skin was so smooth…am I getting wet? I never knew, I was too busy trying to take off her shirt. As I began, she pulled away. I took in a deep breath, and accidentally inhaled hers. My lungs burned at this, but I managed to keep her air inside of me.

"We…its too open for it." Lindsay said. "People might see us." _I don't care! I want you so badly! _I just gave her a serious look into her eyes, and quickly kissed her once more. Straightening her shirt, her hand left mine as she took off for home. She waved at me, and I waved back. My gosh…I almost got to play the game with her. Since the day with Lindsay and Chloe…I haven't gotten to play with Lindsay since. I love her. I…I love her. Even thought I've said it before, it still takes me a while to realize I've found my true love.

Lindsay disappeared from view, making me feel alone once more. A large sound finally broke my trance. It was thunder; it must be about to rain. Taking one last look at Lindsay's house, I force myself to turn back around. _"I would fight for my life to be with you"_ the voice echoed in my head. She would give her life for me…and I would do the same. I hope we would never have to resort to that situation.


	2. Lindsay: Plan's for Love

Who should I tell first? Mom? Riley? Dad? I have to agree with Avery, I don't think I could ever tell MY dad about us. He would never let me out of my room. If he would, the world would be a wasteland by then. When I walk into my home, the smell of overcooked Tortillas overwhelms me. At first, I begin to panic, but I then remember that my Uncle likes his Tortillas a "little" burned.

The thing I do next is so quick; I don't even remember doing it. I found myself up against my living room window, watching Avery walk back towards her house. Raindrops were coming, I could tell. It had just only thundered. Avery's hair caught me in another one of her beautiful trances. Her golden blonde hair was shining as bright as the sun. I don't know if it was because she was all I could think about, or if the rain was making her hair shine. When Avery's head disappeared behind the next house, I nearly smashed the window open…just to see her one more time.

"How was School?" my brother's voice spawned. Riley…only 2 years older than me, but has the maturity of a 2 year old girl. "Nothing you have to know." I replied. It may sound like I'm being rude, but if you lived with Riley; you'd understand why I'm like this.

"Well…sounds like Ms. Prudent has a little something she'd like to share?" Riley taunted. "Prudent". I was nothing even similar to being Prudent. I was used to him calling me that name; he's only done it 354 times. Yes, I've counted.

In my anger, I turned around so sharply my hat flew across the couch. My brain felt like it smashed against the side of my skull. "Nothing…you have…to know." I said, slowly of course. Whenever I do this, it confirms that I'm angry, and Riley should watch himself. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that…" Riley said. In a dash, he quickly stood up, and ran towards his room. That son of a…he was up to something! I didn't bother picking up my hat – I was already running as fast as I could. I think I tripped going so fast up those stairs, but I didn't remember. How did Riley get up the stairs quickly? I entered the hall, only to see Riley's bedroom door slam shut.

No! I charged at it with full speed, and hit it hard. I heard wood splinter – I must have made progress. "Mom!" I heard Riley shout. Of course…he was going to blame this all on me! My shoulder ached badly, but I couldn't let him do anything that might reveal my secret. Again, I sprinted back towards the hall's opening. I sucked in a huge breath, and ran at the door. I hit it harder than last time, and this time, I SAW the wood split. Either this is a weak door, or I've gotten stronger in the last week. "MOM!" Riley screamed again. I am NOT letting him win!

My shoulder was on fire, I couldn't afford another blow. The door looked like one more charge could break it down. I didn't want to do it, but for Avery…I had to. I went to the doorway again. I heard my Dad coming from behind me. I didn't have time to deal with him. As soon as I began Running at the door, I heard my Dad's boot land on the floorboard behind me. I made contact a 3rd time, the door finally surrendered. Wood went flying everywhere, and I tackled the door to the ground. "WHAT THE-"I heard my dad say. The flying wood wouldn't let me hear the rest of his words. I looked up, and saw Riley holding his cell phone. I knew would he was doing.

"Hello, Avery…" Riley began. That little brat, he had Avery on the line! Before my Dad could ask why I just smashed a door down, I ran at my brother. He was using his laptop to trick Avery into thinking I was talking to her. "AVERY, WHAT HAPPENED-" Riley began saying. His voice came out as mine, he was an expert with electronics. He secretly recorded my voice before, and now it's paying off. "Lindsay?" I heard Avery's voice come through his phone. I quickly grasped it, and pounded the hang up button. Dear god, that was too close of a call. "LINDSAY!" My dad screamed. My ears nearly exploded at this. His voice was always loud. This was bull crap, Riley started it!

"DAD, Riley tried impersonating me! He called Ave's, and used my voice!" I screamed. I spoke so quickly, I'm not even sure I understand myself. As usual, Riley popped up from the floor, and lied about his point of view. "I was just showing my friends my new software! Lindsay's always jealous about my stuff!" Riley said. My anger reached a boiling point. All I remember from that moment was my vision going red, my fists across my vision, and blood.

I find myself lying in my bed, looking out of my rainy window. I can't remember why I was in here. The last thing I remember is my brother lying about Avery. Then, I remember. The punching, the blood, the grounding. I had broken my Brother's nose with my fists, and we were both grounded for what we had done. The good thing is, he can't contact Avery. The bad news is, I can't either. Wait! My dad probably hadn't found my hiding spot! I quickly rush out of bed, and land on my knees. I'm so glad my soft rug is there to catch me. I quickly dig between my mattress, and my frame. I feel something hard. It's still there! I yank out the object, to find my beautiful laptop. I hid this here in case I ever needed to contact someone. It finally worked out.

A few minutes later, I was in. My default page is set to Buddy Bop. Avery still has her secret account, which her parents know nothing about. I open my friends list, she HAS to be online! My eyes pan down my list, until I see "Jennings":

_Avery B. Jennings  
Status: Offline for 17 minutes_

Of course. The one time I actually use my strategy plan, it fails. I looked at the time. It's been 2 hours since I hit Riley. Had my memory been erased? I've never been that angry before. I guess that just means I really love her. Just as I close my laptop, I hear it shout "Buddy Bop!". I flip it open at the speed of light, and I already know she's online.

_Avery B. Jennings  
Status: Online for 0 Minutes. _

Even though it was just a beep, I felt the noise like a flute in a meadow. I look towards my window: I half expected Avery to be standing there, and greeting me to let her in. I sigh in depression, and turn back towards the computer. I had already gotten a message from her.

**Avery B. Jennings's: Wat happened with the phone? **

**Lindsay Evans: riley, he screwed with yur #, and pretended 2 be me. **

**Avery B. Jennings: omg, he's getting on my last nerve!**

**Lindsay Evans: At least u don't have 2 live with him. **

**Avery B. Jennings: we need a secret code or something so we know it isn't your brother playing with us. **

**Lindsay Evans: hmm, something we can both remember**

**Avery B. Jennings: I got it! SHOWER. It's where me and you first..you know :p **

**Lindsay Evans: one of us asks about the room with the bed in it, and then the other says SHOWER! **

**Avery B. Jennings: Agreed. I love u! 3**

**Lindsay Evans: I luv u more Ave's :***

**Avery B. Jennings: I just thought of something. When is your bedtime?**

I liked where this was going. I could already tell what she wanted. I have never snuck out of my house before, and my anger with my family was helping the situation.

**Lindsay Evans: 11, but I stay awake until midnight most of the time. Yea I want to sneak out with u ;)**

**Avery B. Jennings: do you wan, oh. Perfect then! At 11:30, ill be waiting outside for u 3**

**Lindsay Evans: all right, ill see you then! Love u ave's**

**Avery B. Jennings: luv u too baby! :D**

With her final message, I exit Buddy Bop, and quickly hide my laptop back under my bed. Today was Tuesday, and I know if I get caught sneaking out, I'll be dead. I'll have to take measures…

Without thinking, I rush into my closest to find my karate belt. I was a Green Belt, nothing too special. Even thought Riley constantly picks on me and my life, my parents forbid me to use my skills on him. If I could, he would have been dead ages ago. I push my extra anger aside, and grab the belt.

In a quick dash of my feet, I begin dragging my desk chair towards my bedroom door. My door opened outwards, as opposed to every other door in the house. I had it customized that way. I slam the chair exactly 2 ½ feet from my door. My belt was exactly this length. Riley tells me most are different length, and mine is way off, but what does he know? I go to my doorknob, and begin tying one end of my belt onto it. No one's coming in here tonight. They might just think I'm upset, and want to be left alone.

After finishing the last knot on the doorknob, I being the end of the belt towards the legs of the chair. I wrap the green belt around the two back legs. If someone tries to enter, the back legs will give the chair more weight, and hopefully more time. I finish the end of the belt around the legs, and tie it all together. Ah. Perfection. The belt was tied around the chair, and the doorknob. Now all I need is one more piece of fabric, and my trap will be set.

Rushing to my bathroom (which is inside my own room. I love my room), I jerk open the top cabinet. My eyes pan from painkillers, to lip-gloss, to make-up. The ACE bandages weren't here! I nearly slam the cabinet shut, but save it at the last second. No need to attract unwanted family towards me. I go to my mirror, and grab the edges. It opens from the right, comes in handy when you need to stash secret objects. Inside, I spot the bandages almost instantly.

I quickly grab them, and shake the box. The bandages slip out as the box unfolds. I don't think the bandage fell out quick enough. I run out of my bathroom, and in my excitement I end up face first onto my rug. Stupid shoes, I knew they were too big the first time I laid eyes on them. Riley manipulated Dad into buying them for me. Riley…

I take the bandage, and wrap it around the entire chair. It stretched FAR, so there was a real lot left by the time I finished the chair. I took the rest of the bandage, and began wrapping it around my desk. That's when I noticed something.

My eye went to my window, and I saw that it was nearly dark outside. Jeez, I'd give anything to be with Avery right now. Nearly done with my plan, I wrap my bandage around my desk legs, and tie them all in one knot. The ace bandage was in place! Every single last of it was tied around the chair and my desk.

This was it! My plan…no one could enter. I would sneak out from my window, fall into the bushes, go off with Avery, come back later, climb the bricks on the side of my house, sneak back in the window, disable my trap, and act like it never happened! It was a foolproof plan, I know it'll work! As my courage builds, I leap onto my bed. I think it was time to take a little nap. I'd wake up at 11:00, get ready, and be with Avery by 11:30. And after that…who knows what'll happen!?


	3. Avery: A Sexy Mess

The time was 10:54, exactly 36 minutes before It was time to meet Lindsay. I had convinced her to sneak out with me. I want to take her to the playground. I want to do everything to her. Kiss her…hold her…love her. I wanted what we had on the night of the shower. "The Game". I'm dressed in black sweatpants, which were proven to be stretchy and comfy. I wear a black tank top, topped with my black jacket. It wasn't cold outside, but my white skin could give me away in a heartbeat. Black shoes, black socks, black everything. Even my gloves and my wrist watch are black. I never did anything stealthy in my life, I'm pretty sure this is how everyone does it.

I slowly open my bedroom door, hoping it doesn't make any sudden noises. I was 2 stories above the ground, and there was nothing but cement to catch me on the way down. I slip out of my doorway, and silently shut my door. I turn the knob before it shuts, so the door doesn't click when it closes. I wait 10 seconds before I begin moving again. I was crouched, and moving about 10 inches a second. My heart was ramming into my chest, and I think I began to sweat. At this point, I flip my black hood onto my hair, sealing my darkness.

I finally reach the stairs after 2 minutes of slowly moving. I begin going down the stairs when I hear somebody snoring. It wasn't any snore…it was my brother's. Tyler? What was he doing, sleeping on the couch? He must have eaten too much again. I wouldn't be surprised if our fridge was empty by morning. Ignoring my brother's snoring, I crouch down the stairs, surprisingly successfully. I reach my hand towards the door, and grab the knob. Tyler continues snoring.

I twist the knob, and open the door slowly. As soon as I did, the door creaked so loud, I almost had a heart attack. That's when I heard Tyler shuffling about. I close the door quickly, but silently, and lay down against the wall. I face towards it, and lay as still as possible. The black jacket should help me blend in with the wall. I hope it does. I was too stupid to come up with an excuse, in case I got caught. I was so close to getting out! Now, I might as well give up. But I don't – I stay right where I am.

I hear Tyler's feet hit the wooden floor. Even through the rug under him, he's heavy as a tank. "Chloe?" I hear Tyler asks. He must have heard me moving before, and now he thinks it was Chloe. _Please don't catch me! Lay back down! _I say inside of my head.I repeat it until the words don't even make sense anymore. I check my watch: 11:04 PM.

No! I'm losing previous time, and all because of Tyler! I don't hear him walking away, but I didn't hear him there either. Should I risk a look? My blonde hair covers my face, and it was starting to get too hot inside. It's now I realize I've been staring at a wall for 7 minutes. I have to risk a look! I'm not losing Lindsay over Tyler's bull crap. Slowly, I begin to turn my head, but I hear footsteps return.

I don't even jerk my head back to where it was…I stay still. I hear footsteps begin from where Tyler has said Chloe's name, and I heard them go upstairs. I waited exactly 30 seconds before I made my move. With no one downstairs, I grab the door knob, and yank the door open. I was too excited to care who caught me. I was doing something stealthy! And bad! Oh, the rush! Cool, fresh air hit my face, ridding me of the heat I had to endure just moments ago.

I close the door, and begin to make my way to the front of my house when I see something, or someone, right in front of me. Stan…he must have been doing his business. How could I have forgotten about him?

"Avery?" Stan asks. I'm toast. He'll find out, and my life will be over. "I…" I begin to say. I was too scared to think of what I was going to say. I wasn't the best liar. "What are you doing out here?" he asks. I couldn't help it…there was no other thing I could think of. He was my best friend, after all. "Stan… what I'm about to tell you…you CANNOT, CANNOT…repeat to anybody else. Do you understand me?" I said in a grim voice. I can't believe I was doing this – Lindsay is much better at these things than I am.

"Okay…I gotcha. But if it does happen to get out "somehow", could I run off into the sunset in fear of you catching me? Because, I saw this movie-" Stan began. I interrupted him, my anger was taking control. "STAN! Listen to me!" I began yelling. I lowered my voice after realizing it was very loud. "This is serious. Me and Lindsay are dating. You can't tell anybody else! Not even your dog friends, do you get me?" I said.

Stan just looked at me, and began laughing. Does he think I'm making this up!? "Okay Avery…I won't tell anyone about you and Lindsay 'Dating'." Stan said, followed by another humorous chuckle. He thinks I'm making this up! I was about to convince him otherwise, but I stopped myself. This was working! No one had to know, Stan thinks I'm doing something else!

"Okay…you go do your thing, and I'll pretend this "never happened"." Stan said, still laughing. He then ran off, probably going back into the house through his doggy door. I checked my watch once again: 11:07 PM. I still had plenty of time. Checking behind me again, I begin to jog away from my house, and towards Lindsay's.

11:29 PM. One more minute, and the love of my life will let her hair down, and fall into my arms. If only that COULD happen. I was crouched inside of a bush, in front of Lindsay's home. Her bedroom window was on this side, so it shouldn't be too hard to catch her figure.

I check my watch: 11:31 PM. I didn't expect her to come out at our EXACT time, but I was getting a little nervous. 11:34. Maybe she's doing something…that has to be it. She wouldn't skip out on me, would she? 11:37. Okay, something is wrong. Lindsay's not known to be late for something. What could possibly take her this long? 11:40 PM. This isn't right. Either Lindsay is dead, or she's skipping out on me. Maybe she wasn't coming from her front door. Her window was too high, so the door would be her only choice.

I began to turn, and walk back home. My heart broke…she abandoned me. As I reached the end of her lawn, I heard a clicking noise. I turned so fast my hood went flying off. Lindsay's window was opening! I knew she wouldn't do this to me!

I rush over to her window to see Lindsay in her PJs. Now she makes me feel less decorated. Lindsay made it to the outside of her roof, and shut the window silently. I don't mean to sound rude – even about Lindsay – but wouldn't it be simple for her parents to walk in, and find out she's not even there? I dismiss this, I'm sure she had a plan for it.

Before I can call out to her, she goes falling off of the roof. She doesn't even scream – she crashes into the bush I was hiding in. "Lindsay!" I shout. It was so sudden, I don't remember saying it. I rush over to the bush to see Lindsay's black hair caught in the twigs. "What were you thinking!?" I say, grabbing at her jet black curls. I begin to untangle her hair, as she tries to sit up. I'm good at jigsaw puzzles – I do them for fun at home!

I finally got the last curl out, and I'm sent falling backwards into the grass. Before I can get back up, Lindsay comes falling down on top of me. I thought gravity had forced her to do so. For once, I was wrong. She was giggling, and soon I was looking straight into her eyes – no – her soul. I couldn't hold back any more. I brought my lips to hers, and the quick movement gave me a crick in my neck. I pulled back instantly, and tried to make it go away.

"Here…" Lindsay whispered. She kissed me, as usual. At least I finally got her. Her tongue fell into my mouth, and we tangoed. I don't know how long we were laying there, but I was starting to get wet down there. I held her as tight as I could, letting her breath infiltrate my lungs. It felt like mint, she must have come prepared. We pulled away after an eternity, and laughed. I don't care if my parents, or anybody's parents caught us. All I wanted was to kiss her again.

"What took you so long baby?" I whispered into her ear. I tried to be as sexy as can be. I think I even turned myself on. Now that I thought about it, that was too corny. I hope I didn't ruin the moment. Thankfully, she spoke again. "I needed a plan…don't worry, I have it covered." Lindsay whispered. I nodded, and followed her up on our feet. I fell sideways. Her breath must have made me lose my focus. Luckily, she had caught me just in time. To make it better AND worse, she spun me around, me flying away from her arms. She stopped me as her arm stretched out, and then she twisted me back into her chest. She giggled, and led me down to the sidewalk.

In exactly 24 minutes, I and Lindsay had made it to the playground. It wasn't completely dark, but it wasn't light enough to see our own faces. The only light source was the tall lamppost across the street from the playground. The swing set was missing a swing, and the ground looked like an earthquake had just erupted. The slide was rusty (Metallic slide? Well done construction crew), and there was no barrier separating the playground from the street.

I led Lindsay past the playground, and off of the wooden chips you would usually find near a playground. She must be really confused. 2 minutes later, we were at least ¼ of a mile from the playground, out in the middle of a grassy field. "Avery, what are you doing?" she asked, suddenly looking as if she might think I'm going to murder her. My response was a strong shove. She landed on her back, which instantly screamed for air. I thought she was going to attack me. I opened my eyes, but she was on top of me in no time. When did I fall onto the ground? She must be fast. "We haven't done this in a while…" Lindsay began. I knew what she was talking about…the game.

We had only played it once. In the showers of our school. I should feel horrible for going through with that…but I'm not. WHY not? _Avery that was one of the best times of your life. Now it's just you and her, don't screw this up more than you have._ I nodded along, and let her make the first move. Finally, endless days of waiting, I can finally be alone with her. Completely alone. Sweet bliss.

Her lips brushed onto mine, and I wrapped my hands around her. I wasn't doing this just for the sex. I was doing this to show Lindsay that she is the reason for me to live. I held her so tight I might as well have snapped her spine in half. She didn't seem to care. She broke off of my mouth, hungering for more. Lindsay bent down, and grabbed my shirt. I didn't hesitate – I was yanking the thing off of my body. My black jacket hit the grass beside me, and my tank top became exposed. Normally, I would have quickly covered it up. Tonight, I had no fear.

She slowly inched her hand up into my undershirt. It was about 68 degrees out, so that means her hand was freezing cold. I shuddered at her touch…I wanted her hand to become warm. She shushed me, and continued moving her hand up. I held it as it slithered, I wanted to give it more warmth. Her hand finally stopped, on top of my left breast. Oh, save me now lord. I don't feel the least bit worried, nor feeling WRONG about doing this! She begins to slowly message my boob, sending chills all over my body. One hand was on my boob, and the other caught me in surprise when it landed on my clit. Oh, how I ached for that hand to return.

I was so pleasured, I had no idea that Lindsay already had all of her tops off. It was just her and her breasts now. She moved her eyes (not her head) down towards her pants below, and held up 3 of her fingers. I understood her code. Lindsay began counting to "3" on her fingers, and when the 3rd finger went up, both of us yanked off our pants. Her panties were blue. Mine were black. I wish mine could have been white. The thing that surprised me is that she didn't get up to take them off – she stayed right on top of me.

Before I could think about taking my black underwear off, her lips were re-connected to mine. Tongues danced, and hormones raged. There was nothing I wanted more than her. Lindsay's hand found my clit again, and she silently slid her finger under the clothing. I broke my lips away from hers, and held her head against my shoulder as she began to rub my vagina, nearing the hole. Oh god, I've ached for this to happen again. It took all of my will to lift her hands away from my sweet spot. As soon as she retreated, I ripped my underwear right off. Literally, I think I may have torn it in some places. I was now nearly nude. All I had left were my boots and my socks. Not for long.

I don't even think I needed to take my footwear off. 3 minutes later, me and her were both nude from our ankles up. For a second, I forgotten where we were. How long have we been out here? I quickly shifted positions with her, and our result was what I had only heard rumors of. 69. I am the 6 in this equation. Was this going too fast?

I felt her tongue against the edge of my lips, and instant gratification appeared. Oh my gosh, it felt so great! Like a splash of happiness inside of my soul, a missing piece of bliss. I needed to repay her back now. I clamped my arms down, sealing her body onto the ground. My tongue was struggling to break out. Something was wrong.

_Oh my god. What am I doing? _My climax had already arrived, and soon my juices were leaking onto Lindsay's sweet face. I heard gulping from her, and I rolled to my left. I landed upright on the grass, breathing hard. What have I done!? I'm…this isn't right! What is happening!?

"Avery?" Lindsay asked, breathing harder than I was. I looked to her, and she looked at me. What have I done to myself? I kept staring into her eyes, looking for an answer. Her sweet Eye's glowed in the night, temping me to kiss her again. Wait. Did I even love her? Was this just another act of lust? This isn't the right path. It can't be.

"Ave's?" she asked once more. Her voice had cracked, and her face showed fear.

I snapped out of my trance. I had been staring at her for at least half a minute. I had to leave, it was too much. "I…I have to go Lindsay." I slowly said, sitting up. I began to grab my clothes when she grabbed my wrist. "You don't have to." Lindsay said. She slowly pulled me forward, and I went onto my knees. She leapt up, and kissed me. Her wet lips were smooth against mine, and they fit perfectly with each other, like the realization that one piece of a puzzle fits in another. But…no! I can't!

I pushed her away, and she went spiraling back onto the grass. I think I heard something crack. She flew back, and landed on the ground in pain, a yelp of fright as she hit the ground. I groaned, and began picking up my clothes again. "I…this isn't right!" I yelled out as Lindsay whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry…but I don't even know if I love you! This could all be lust! My parents could find out, and then we could never see each other again! This road leads to pain Lin! I can't take the stress anymore!" I cried out at her.

She wasn't even looking at me. She had her eyes closed, and she was wincing at something. I looked down at her left arm, and gasped in shock. Her elbow seemed bent inward, and it didn't look the least bit normal. I think I had broken her arm.

"Lindsay, I…" came out of my mouth. "No!" Lindsay groaned, grabbing her arm. It must have landed the wrong way when she hit the ground. I just wanted to get those tricky lips away from mine! I can't believe what I had done; I had taken it too far. I wanted things to be back to normal! Why did I play the game with CHLOE!? "Let me…" I continued. "Get away from me." Lindsay gritted through her teeth, still gasping in pain. "I can help-"I began, but something stopped me. A punch.

Lindsay's fist had raised up, and clocked me right across the left of my jaw. I fell to the ground in agony, the pain in my face filling the rest of my body. I couldn't think, not about anything but the pain. Was she this strong!? I tasted blood within 3 seconds of the blow, and I knew that my tooth had been moved. "I love you Avery! I am giving up everything for YOU, and you respond like this!?" she yelled. I barely made out what she said, but I managed. I struggled to lift my head up, and what I saw wasn't pretty. Lindsay was standing, and holding her arm against her body. The sky was pitch dark, and I all I saw was her sillouette.

"If you can't handle the strength it takes to keep a relationship between us…then there never will be!" she said. Her voice was breaking up, and I knew she was sobbing. "Love is a rare thing, and love is the one thing that's keeping me alive! How many times have you fallen in love Avery!? HUH?" she demanded. She put me directly on the spot.

"I…" were the only words I could think of. I had never been in love before. I knew what she was getting at.

"That's how you've always been Avery! Next time your sexual desires get out of hand; don't take them out on your sister! Take them out on somebody you LOVE!" Lindsay preached. Her face was wet with tears, and depression hung in the air. "Obviously you can't do that, so I have no way of helping the girl I love! And you know how that makes me feel!?" Lindsay finished. The next thing I hear are running footsteps rushing away from me. Her words ate into my heart. _Next time your Sexual desires get out of hand…your sister_… The words stung. My heart collapsed, as well as my body.

I lay there in the cold grass, crying my eyes out as the possible love of my life ran away from me.

After about an hour (I think) of crying my eyes out, I had gotten dressed, and began to head home. I had never been more distraught in my entire life. Was she right? Was I being stupid? Could I have easily made love to her? I could have avoided all of this, if I had kept my big mouth shut. My jaw was throbbing, and blood leaked out of my mouth. I still felt her fist against my face, and I placed my hands there. Pain erupted, but I didn't care. I stood up for what I believed in. I figured out that I was right. She needs to understand that these things are hard for someone to take in, if they're new to it. Then doesn't that mean…Lindsay ISN'T new to this? I didn't know.

I arrived on my doorstep, and heaved a giant sigh. I'd have to use make-up to hide my bruise. It was purple now. I grabbed the doorknob, and before I could even THINK about turning it, it was yanked open. I was spiraling into my house, landing face first onto the floor. My nose burst into flames in pain, and I held it against my head. I screamed as loud as I could, forgetting that there were other people in the house. Tears flooded my eyes, and I heard the door slam behind me.

I turned slowly towards the door, and my world froze. No. This can't be happening. It just can't be. Dad…he was standing behind the door, and he had opened/closed it. "Avery…" I heard a familiar voice say. The voice sent chills down my body. I turned my damaged head towards the source, and I saw Chloe. Chloe was sitting on Mom's lap…on the couch. I knew what had happened. "No…" I whispered. Chloe had snitched. About everything. My life was completely over.

"I'm sorry Avery". Chloe said.


	4. Lindsay: The Secret's Out

The pain was unbearable. She had broken it for sure. I continued limping home, dirty and tired. My heart was in two, and I was still crying. My hair was flatted against my face, and I was coming up onto my house. How would I be able to hide my arm!? I'll just say I fell out of bed in my sleep, or something.

Me and Avery had snuck out. We had taken off all of our clothes, and revealed our true person's to each other. I don't know why…but she didn't want it. She pushed me…and I had to punch her. I landed on my arm, and now I think it's broken. The girl I love broke my arm.

I stand in front of my house, unsure of how I was to enter. I surely couldn't climb up the weeds lining the side of my house, my arm was too injured. I COULD sneak in through the back, but our backyard was way too cluttered. Objects would rattle. My only option is to sneak into my room through the front entrance.

Quickly swinging my door open, I'm greeted by nothing but darkness and rugs. Is everyone asleep? No lights are on, and the burning scent of my father's cigar smoke no longer lingers. Assuming they are, I close my door as gently as I ever can. I begin to silently walk towards my room, careful not to wake or disturb any of my family members. Have they really not noticed I've been gone for more than an hour?

I eventually reach the stairs, stunned that I haven't tripped over anything. Right as this thought enters my mind, I'm sent face first into the 2nd stair! Damn the dark.

I hoist myself up, and begin crawling up the stairs. Slowly. I use my hands to determine the next set of stairs I need to grab. I wish I could turn on a light. As I continue my expedition up my house stairs, I think back on what Avery had said. "_I'm sorry…but I don't even know if I love you! This could all be lust!"_

The single thought of the words makes my heart ache. It feels like it might collapse. I hold my sadness and tears in, and continue up the stairs. I believe I've reached the last stair, when I hear a shuffling noise. _No…no one is up. It's the wind. It has to be the wind._

I turn my head towards the noise, but find that it was a waste of time, because everything is enveloped in darkness. I have to trust that nobody is there. I slowly stand up on the 2nd floor, and close my eyes to remember the path to my room.

My room is the 2nd on the left…and if I'm facing the right way, I should just feel along the walls. I touch the left of my hall, and start going down. For some reason, I fear that Avery might leap out of the darkness, and kill me for punching her in the face. I…I was right, wasn't I? Yes, of course I was. You don't lead somebody on a wild goose chase of love, especially when you care so much about them. I couldn't hold them in anymore, small tears were forming. I couldn't get rid of them – because doing that would make sound.

Forcing myself to keep crying, I felt my door. ARGH! Pain went up my left arm; I had touched the door with my broken arm. Dammit. With my right hand, I turn my knob (maybe a little too quicker then I should have), and thrust my door open. It was dark, and my window was shining hints of moonlight inside. I then proceed to close my door, when I feel something behind me.

It must be my poster. It was made of paper. My Heart had literally leaped out of my chest. Silly me. Wait a second…my poster is on the OTHER side of my room. My heart returns to quickening, and I begin to feel the material. It is in FACT a poster, but why is it on THIS side of the room? That's when it all hit me. I was in the wrong room. My mother's room.

I turn towards the sound of slight snoring, and finally realize that I had entered the 1st door. No! I had to get out of here fast. I quickly lunge for the knob, and grab it with large might. I shouldn't have done that. The knob made a large "clink" noise, and the next thing I know, I hear my mom shuffling. The snoring had stopped.

The door was open, but I couldn't make it out. It would reveal my location. My mom's bed creaked, and I had no choice but to slowly slide behind her door. I was sure I was concealed. My mom's yawn mine as well have echoed throughout the house. I heard her feet hit the wooden floor, and I felt like I was doomed to be grounded for life. Luckily, I heard her footsteps head for the door. Wait, LUCKILY? This is horrible! My arm was about to fall off, and my mom was going to discover my secret.

I nearly just revealed myself when my mom approached the doorway. She stood in it for a while, possible peering into the hall. I prayed for her to keep going, to exit the room and let me get to mine. God, the pain in my arm is too much! I heard my mom sigh, and suddenly, she was going into the hallway. Could it be? Yes it could! I was free to go!

I waited 20 seconds, and made an attempt for my room. No stealth at all. Panic. Sheer panic. I was running to my room, and I reached the doorknob when I heard my mom. She was in the bathroom, and I know she must have heard me. I turned my knob, and sprinted into my room. I almost slammed the door, but I managed to have it slightly shut without noise. I breathed out my desires. I made it. I can't believe I did. I hold my injured arm in vain, and turn to set up my stage. That's when I died inside.

"What happened to your arm Lindsay?" my dad said, standing in front of me.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move. If I didn't come up with an answer, I was dead. Purely dead. That's when I turned towards the back of my room. My window was open – completely open. And in front of it…Riley. He was swinging the ace bandage I had used for my trap. I KNEW it wasn't a good defense plan! But Riley…he crossed the line this time! I was about to push past my dad and kill him, but I remember my fight with Avery. My anger subsided.

"Lindsay?"

Dad's voice awakened my panic once more. Think Lindsay! THINK!

"I…me and Avery…we were working...on the project that's due on Monday. She..she wanted to get a head start Dad. I told her it was late..but she's my best friend. I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" I stuttered. My brother chuckled, and stopped swinging the bandage. My dad turned to him, in which he backed up a few inches. My dad looked back at me, and nodded. "And your arm?" he asked.

Dammit, my arm. A science experiment gone wrong? A bird fell- wait, no. I had an idea, but it was really bad. "I…I fell off of my window, and hit the ground dad. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck out! But I think we're nearly done with that project!" I once again stammered. If he found out I was lying, I was a dead girl. My dad began to shake his head. It was over.

"But…wait a second Dad." Riley began. In his hands…a video camera. No! NO! My mind roared, and my tears were close to coming back. Heart pounding had never been this intense. Riley handed the camera to him, and my heart sank. My dad began watching the video, and I knew it.

"_My sister's going to the window…and I'm at her door. She doesn't know!" _I barely heard the video say.

"_Wonder what she's doing here." _Ihear the video say again. "She?". Of course! Avery.

My secret was out, and my life would be over. My dad looked up at me, and I knew the video had ended. He had seen it. He had seen me escaping, he had seen that my arm was perfectly fine.

"2 months. You're not leaving this room, you got me? I cannot believe you would sneak out, especially since you're GROUNDED! You leave this room, and we are going to have some serious problems, are we CLEAR!?" my dad asked. Wait, what!? 2 months for having an sexual experience with my same-sex-friend!? I quickly nodded, and my dad handed back Riley's video camera. "Right now, you need to go to the hospital. Suit up, and when we get back, you're sentence begins." Dad said. I nodded again as he began to lead me out of my room. "HONEY, WE FOUND HER!" my dad yelled out. His yell made me jump. His grip was making the pain in my arm grow worse. Somehow I ignored it, and was focused on the fact that Dad didn't care about my sexuality.

As we headed down the stairs, I looked down. Behind me, Riley's hands were open. In it laid the video camera. It was playing something. What was it? I blinked my tears away as best as I could, and glimpsed at the camera. It was the video Riley had shown my dad. Was Riley trying to show it to me? We reached the bottom of the stairs, and I got a much better view of the video. I watched it.

The video showed me. Wait…me! It was me climbing out of the window! This was the moment when I was sneaking out of the house to meet Avery! RILEY WAS BEHIND ME!? Riley had been filming my escape!

"_My sister's going to the window…and I'm at her door. She doesn't know!" Riley says. The next scene shows Lindsay opening her window, and crawling onto the roof. Lindsay shuts the window and moves away, as Riley approached the window, still filming. Riley captures Lindsay on the side of the roof, but then he sees something else. Riley films Avery, waiting patiently downstairs. "Wonder what she's doing…" Riley says._

Me, Riley, and Dad begin to exit my house as the video continues.

_The video shows Lindsay approaching the edge of the roof, but then she falls off! "Oh, shit!" Riley says with glee. "LINDSAY!" Avery's voice says. The video shows Avery running towards where Lindsay fell, and then Riley is heard snickering. The end._

Wait that was it? Where was the footage of Avery kissing me!? Where was the shot of my arm being perfectly fine? Where was it all!?

"I'm glad you weren't with some street con Lindsay, but you're never going to sneak out again." Dad says as we head to the car. Now…now I understand it all.

My dad thought that I was out with some boy, and had an idea that I was lying. Riley came in…and showed him the video. The video was "proof" that I had sneaked out with Avery, and had broken my arm. But…Riley didn't show any more. That means…Riley had saved me.

As my Dad helps me into the backseat, the realization comes to me. My evil brother, the one who always torments and causes me pain, saved me from the biggest punishment I could ever face.


	5. Avery: The Battle For Freedom

Me and Lindsay had just gotten into the 69 position. It's the 2nd time! This is finally happening again! Wait…did this happen before? I can't remember. I don't even remember how we got to the park. I didn't care – I was really horny. I opened my mouth, and let me tongue sweet across Lindsay's sweet spot. It was one of the first successful 69's I would ever experience.

God, it felt so good! Nothing ever compared to this! Lindsay's legs swung up, and wrapped around the back of my neck. She held me in place. I swirled faster and harder, tasting every bit of everything inside of her. Something wet hit me in the face. It was time.

Her wet vagina was climaxing, and I went in for the taste. I was so wet, I mine as well have just come out of the swimming pool. Her juices were so good, and the taste was even better! I felt myself climaxing at a certain point, and Lindsay's tongue swallowed it all. As a last resort, I drove my tongue deep into Lindsay's juicy hole. The point of origin was even better than her outside. I took in every taste, feel, and sight of her delicious juice.

I couldn't breathe anymore. I came up for air as Lindsay's legs retracted. I rolled off of Lindsay, and she began to crawl towards me. She stroked my hair, and we stared into each other's glistening eyes. "I Love you Avery". Lindsay said. She leaned in cautiously, and before I could stop her, her lips hit mine. It was weird. I didn't FEEL it. Why wasn't I feeling her lips?

Suddenly, I was standing upright. How did I get up here!? I looked at Lindsay all I saw was a large fist coming at me. Her hand hit my jaw, and I woke up.

I sat up seriously fast in my bed. Breathing hard, my bedroom was completely dark. Moonlight wasn't enough to give me a good sight of mind of my room. It took me exactly 7 seconds to realize that it was a dream. A happy, big, let down of a dream. I glance at my Alarm clock. 4:07 AM. I had no idea what I was going to do for the rest of Saturday. Did I really have a fight with Lindsay? I wish I hadn't. Wait. I pushed her away for fear of my feelings, and now I want her back? What is wrong with me!?

"Can't sleep?" a voice said. For a split second, I thought it was Chloe. No, it was Stan. I heaved a large sigh. "I can't believe I let this happen Stan." I said with sadness in my voice. My bed gained some weight, and I felt Stan lay down beside me. "Yeah…Chloe told me about what happened." Stan said. He had no emotion in his voice. I patted him on his sweet furry head. He was the only friend I had left.

"So now I suppose you'll think less of me?" I asked. I expected him to. Chloe had revealed EVERYTHING I had done to her. She didn't say anything about Lindsay. I was grounded for 2 years. 2 YEARS. I'm never talking to Chloe ever again. My parents were outraged. My dad was screaming so loud, the cops had arrived at our doorstep. They spent a good 20 minutes trying to figure out what was going on. Dad explained that I had sneaked out without permission, and the cops eventually gave in.

"No." Stan whispered. No? Why not? "Avery, whatever you think is right, I support it. You've done a lot of things for me. You've protested for my enslavement to the great outdoors, you've protected the truth against me crashing the car…2 times. Who's counting?" Stan said. I chuckled at this, but I got his message.

"Now I need to stick up for you. I loved a couple of poodles back in my day, and they've all abandoned me…for those dang German Sheperd's! Seriously, one police dog of they're species, and they think they're 'All that!'." Stan continued. Now I was laughing. Something that shouldn't be happening. "Anyway. They all left me. And…and I can't bear to see that happen to you Avery." Stan said. I thought back to my encounter in the park. The way I had pushed Lindsay down was unforgivable.

"I hurt her…really badly. I don't know if she'll forgive me." I said. Stan turned to look at me. "Well, if I were you, I'd take a chance at this. Even if the love of my life WON'T forgive me, I won't spend the rest of my life wondering." Stan finished.

…_the love of my life…_

The love of my life! Who else would give up such a thing for me!? Who else have I ever had more of an attraction to than Lindsay? Who else have I ever cared for, depended on, or was filled with such motivation for life by? Nobody!

"You're right Stan!" I nearly screamed. "I have to find her! I have to go to her house!" I said. I leapt out of bed, still wearing my spy clothing. "Avery-" Stan began to say, but I wasn't listening. I yanked open my door, and ran into the hallway. I was faced with somebody horrifying. Dad. "Well…looks like we're going to have a little bit of trouble, aren't we?" he said. My heart began racing. I was so determined, I had forgotten all about stealth. Dad began to walk towards me, when I stood my ground.

"I'm telling Lindsay how I feel about her, Dad! And YOU'RE not going to stop me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My dad just gave a slight grin. "Come on Honey. Quit lying to yourself, and let's get you back to bed." He grumbled. "No!" I said, shoving my dad away from me. He stumbled back a foot, and looked at me in shock. I just…I just pushed my dad away. For the love of my life…for the love of my life!

"GET IN YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY!" Dad screamed. His voice pierced my ears, and I think they began to bleed. I almost collapsed of fright. As I felt like there was no other option, there was.

I heard a terrifying growl come from behind me. I knew it – Stan. Was he protecting me? Before I could turn, I saw the dog leap up from behind me, and land on dad. My dad screamed into Stan's furry coat as they both fell to the ground!

"AVERY, RUN!" Stan said. I heard doors opening – my family was now completely awake. "Who said that!?" My dad said as Stan growled again. Stan's secret was out! "I did you stupid human! How DARE you keep your daughter from the love of her life!?" Stan said to my dad. Dad was staring at the dog with complete shock and wide eyes, and I realized I was supposed to run 10 seconds ago.

I rushed past my dad, but his hands were too quick. He reached out, and grabbed a hold of my ankle. I went crashing to the floor, and my left elbow struck the rug. Pain shot up my arm, and flashbacks of Lindsay's event came back to me. "You don't want to do this!" My dad yelled. I tried to kick him with my other foot, but somebody else grabbed that. My mother. My parents were keeping me from Lindsay. This can't be happening! All of this started because of a simple sexual contact with me and Chloe, and now my family is fighting for their lives.

"STOP IT AVERY!" Mom screamed. I screamed so loud my vocal cords could have snapped. "Let go of me! You don't know what I feel!" I roared into the hallway.

I heard the sound of a bite, and I looked at my dad. Stan had bitten into his neck! My dad screamed in pain and released me. Mom lost her grasp, and began to kick Stan off of my dad. I couldn't watch this anymore! I ran for my life.

I reached the end of the hall, when I heard footsteps running quickly behind me. I couldn't turn around, I didn't have time! I ran to the railing at the top of the stairs…and jumped it. Everything went in slo-motion.

I was falling from the top banister. Within 2 seconds, I had crashed face down onto the coffee table. It collapsed beneath me, and pain shrouded my chest. I yelled out when I landed as splinters of wood pierced my body. I saw blood drop onto the floor, but I couldn't stop!

I forced myself to my feet when the same footsteps began coming down the stairs. I made an attempt for the kitchen – the car keys were inside. I had to get the car! Hands touched my back, and I knew who it was. I knew those hands. Chloe.

"Avery, wait for me!" Chloe said. _Wait for me? _She is NOT coming with me! "Chloe, you…you aren't coming!" I said. I staggered into the kitchen, trying to focus on my surroundings. Everything was blurry, and I was near unconciousness. "Here…" Chloe said, as she ran up to something on the kitchen counter. She came back to me as a flashing light came in through the windows, followed by a loud crashing sound. Thunder. There was a storm going on outside.

Chloe handed me something. I looked down at her hands. In them were the car's keys. She had found them for me. "Chloe…you can't…" I began to say, taking the keys. "Yes, I can…and I will. You're my favorite sister Avery, and I'm not leaving you." The sweet little 7 year old girl said. Her words were touching my heart. My head was bleeding, my arm was throbbing, and my chest was shattered, but my heart grew at these words.

"Stay with me!" I whispered to her. She nodded, and I grabbed her hand.

I burst through the kitchen door, and we made a run for the front door. I looked at the stairs, and I saw a sillouette making it's way down the stairs. It had to be Tyler, who else? The shadow lunged at me, and they're arm made contact with my face. I screamed, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes…and nothing was there. It was a hallucination.

"What's wrong Avery!?" Chloe whimpered. Her voice had cracked. I shook my head. "Nothing, let's go!" I shouted, opening the front door. I led her outside as we were greeted by pounding rain and cracking lightning. The storm was a hurricane!

Me and Chloe ran towards the car, which was parked in our front driveway. In my haste, my shoes couldn't hold against the ground. I slipped on the rain, and went diving into the cement. The world was a COMPLETE blur. I heard Chloe's cries of anguish in the distance, but I couldn't stand up. I looked up at her, and she was rushing towards me for help. "ery…et p…" I heard her say. What was she saying?

I struggled to stand as more thunder pounded my eardrums in. I held my ears in protect as Chloe aimed me towards our car. Within seconds, we had arrived. The rain decorated the car like a Christmas tree. A raging headache began to form, but I had to fight through it. As Chloe went around to the Passenger's door, a large force struck my back! I went flying into the door as my head SMASHED against the glass. I heard cracks, in my head, and in the window. I fell to the ground in defeat. There was nothing but pain left in me.

"You aren't going to leave me AVERY! Not for Lindsay!" I heard Tyler say. "I care too much about MY sister to let that happen!" he yelled. Before I knew it, he was walking around the car, and I began to hear Chloe scream. _No! Leave her alone!_

I forced my eyes to look up, and I saw a horrible sight. Tyler was holding Chloe in the air, and at her neck…was a large knife. Tyler was holding Chloe at knife point. "You can either come with me, and stay with US! YOUR family! Or…you can scurry off to your beloved lover, and watch your- I mean, OUR sister…go to a better place." Tyler said. Chloe whimpered at the cool metal touching her neck. No! I can't make this decision. I would never go back to my old family, but I don't want Chloe to die either. Since when has Tyler ever acted like this? He's not this crazy!

"Suit yourself…"

Before I could stop him, he made his move.

Tyler Jennings drove his large knife straight into Chloe's neck. Blood spurted out of the other side as my heart dropped. All of my feelings were put away, except for anger. Chloe was just killed. Lindsay had left me. I am injured. My family despises me. I have nothing. There's only one thing left to do.

I suddenly have my strength left. With the remaining energy I have left in my body, I stand up. Tyler chuckles something evil, and begins to turn back to the house. I scream as loud as I can, and start to run. I swoop up the knife, and thrust it forward.

Tyler groaned in pain as the knife was driven into his stomach. He tried screaming, but he couldn't. I yelled as loud as I could and repeatedly drove the knife into his stomach. That STUPID, FOUL, IDIOTIC STOMACH! "You killed Chloe! You ruined my Relationship! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I screamed. Tyler's body fell next to Chloe's as I began to sob.

Tears erupted, and I fell to the ground. I've lost everything. My love, my sister, my family, and now my pride. I had once dreamed that I would become President. I dreamt of a better world, one where I could change everyone's views on the world. One hell of a dream, and I put it to waste.

"Chloe!" I sobbed, crawling to her body. I picked her up in my arms, and her head dangled. "Please…don't leave me!" I continued sobbing. I held her soft and amazing hair in my arms. It felt so nice…and she looked so beautiful in the rain. "Please…" I whispered. My tears fell onto her face as I held her close to my body. Flashbacks of me and Chloe playing Tag as a kid came back to me.

_I slid down the playground's slide, and she followed. "Bet you can't catch me Avery!" Chloe said, laughing. I growled playfully. "Bet you I can Strawberry!" I said. Chloe laughed as she ran across the playground. I chased after her. As I approached Chloe, she had tripped and fallen onto the cement. A cry of pain came from her little mouth. "Chloe, are you okay!?" I ask. "Uh-uh!" Chloe says. I look at her injury, and it's nothing more than a bump. Her leg was bleeding a little bit, but I could fix that. I could see tears swell in her eyes. "Here…don't move." I say as I reach into my pocket. I dig around, and find some little band-aids. I pull them out, and work my magic. I pretend to rub some "healing juice" onto the band-aid (as a placebo), and latch it onto Chloe's leg. Chloe sniffs hard, and looks at me. "Feel better?" I ask her. She nods, giving me a sad look. As I stand to alert mom and dad of her injury, I trip on the curb behind me. I land on the ground behind me, and pain hits my wrists. Despite the pain, I hear Chloe start to laugh. Her laugh makes my laugh emerge. I go to her, and hug her. "Thanks Avery…you're the best sister ever!" she said. I felt like the best person to ever live. _

Her laughter echoed into my memories. A laughter that may never be heard again.

I look down at her face, and bring her lips to mine, hoping that she'll wake up. I pull away…but her eyes stayed closed. "I'm so sorry Chloe! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. "I…I promise on the other side, I'll be a good sister! I promise I'll make you…" I struggled to say. I was completely running out of tears, and my cries were thrown into the night. "…I'll make you the best Tea Party you've..you've ever had! I…i-I'll make your life perfect! I'm so sorry I did this Chloe! I'm sorry!" I cried, holding her body onto mine.

I turn to my left, and the last thing I see is my dad. His heavy boot comes down on my face, darkening my vision for all eternity.


	6. Lindsay: Best Wishes

I wake up in my hospital bed, dizzy and stunned. My arm is in a cast, and my brother sits beside me. How long have I been out? I look out of my window. It's still night time. On the left of my room, a clock hangs. 4:15 AM. Where were mom and dad?

"R…riley?" I ask. My brother shifts his gaze to me, and slightly grins. "Hey Lin." He says. Lin? He never calls me Lin. "Where…where's mom and dad?" I say. I'm laying down on a hospital bed, as an episode of "Drake & Josh" plays on the TV overhead. Riley must have been watching it. "They left not too long ago Lin. They needed to go home, and collect some insurance papers. They left me…in charge." Riley says, with some difficulty. They left him in charge of ME!?

"Riley…why?" I ask. Riley continued watching "Drake & Josh", but answers me. "Why what?" he asks. I roll my eyes, he knew what I was talking about. "Why did you save my butt back there, Riles- I mean, Riley?" I ask. He chuckles. I must have made a good move calling him "Riley". He grabs the TV remote, and pauses the show, turning to me.

"Because I realized how much of an asshole I've been to you." Riley says. I can't believe my ears. "I…I've never learned to grow up Lin. I can't even believe I've done those things to you. I..i am so sorry Lindsay." Riley says, looking down now. "I imagine you'll never be able to forgive me." Riley stammers. "I don't blame you."

I gasp at his words. It's possible this may be a trick, but Riley's never done anything THIS drastic for his own plans. "No…I can Riley. I haven't exactly been the best sister to you either." I say. Riley smiles, and nods. Nodding is his way of saying "Thanks". He then proceeds to hug me. A hug from my brother!? He may put something down the back of my shirt. I shrug it off, and accept it. 3 seconds, and no water balloon. Or an ice cube. Or toy snake. Or electric pen. Or hot coals. Or pencils. Or…you get the point. As our hug continues, somebody clears their throat in the doorway of the hospital room. Me and Riley turned to the door.

Chloe Jennings was at the door. What was SHE doing here? "Lindsay, you need to come with me!" Chloe said. She came into the room, and stood by my bedside. Her red hair flopped as she ran. "What?" I asked. I was too stunned to understand what was happening. Riley was as confused as I was. How did Chloe even GET here!? "Who is this?" Riley asked. I had forgotten he hasn't met Chloe yet. "I'm Avery's little sister, genius." Chloe said to Riley. I smirked as he looked at her in shock. Chloe turned back to me. Flashbacks of her in the shower returned. I licked her out…or did SHE lick ME out? I couldn't remember. All I know is, the taste of her was amazing. And the experience was great. "Lindsay…Avery is waiting for you. She is REALLY sorry about what happened. She loves you, and she wants you to be with her for the rest of her life." Chloe says. …What!?

This is new. Avery is the reason I'm IN the hospital, and now she wants me back?

"She put me here, so she can rot outside if that's what it takes." I said to Chloe. Riley whistled. "Lindsay, she wants to run away! She took our car, and me! You and her can live your own separate lives together, with NO FAMILY to separate you two!" Chloe protests. She wants to run away with me!? Oh my gosh…I don't know. This is the girl that I've fallen in love with. Of course I want to run away with her…but…oh, fuck it!

"Where is she!?" I ask quickly. I had to know where she was, NOW. "She's out in the car, in front of the Hospital!" Chloe says. "Woah!" Riley said, looking at me. "You're just going to leave us?" Riley asks. I stare at Riley. My brother, who I've despised for a VERY long time, is now one of my missed characters of my life. "I…" came out. I didn't know what to say to Riley. "No…you need to go." Riley said. Now THIS I couldn't believe. Was he trying to push me away!?

"Riley…?" I ask. "W..what about Dad? Mom!?"" I ask. "And you…" I continue. Riley shushes me. My heart races as fast as ever. I was finally going to be reunited with the love of my life! I didn't care about forgiveness, I just wanted Avery. Everytime, and everyday. "You need to follow your Love. And your love is waiting for you Lindsay." Riley said to me. Tears form in my eyes. He was finally being a brother. I turned to Chloe, and grabbed her hand. Almost as soon as I did, somebody else appeared in the doorway. The love of my life. Avery B. Jennings. Her blonde hair is flowing down to her chest, and it's shinier then ever. Her skin glows brightly, and her eyes…those eyes! It was all beautiful!

"Avery…" I grunt. She walks over (slowly) to my bedside, and takes my hand in hers. Riley and Chloe smile as Avery brushes my hair away. "I'm so sorry Lindsay." Avery says, her beautiful smile brightening up onto her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Riley motion towards Chloe. They both head towards the door, winking at me as they do. Riley knew he wanted us to be alone.

When the door shuts, things go crazy. I grab Avery's head, and pull her body onto mine. Our lips connect, and I wrap my arms around her back. We both moan in motivation as one hand lays on her back, and one begins to brush her hair. She pulls away, 2 inches away from my lips. "What made you come back Ave's?" I whispered. Even though her eyes were Brown, they were seriously pretty.

"I…I had a dream Lindsay. I had a dream that my dad…he stopped my from getting to you." Avery started. My heart beat raised to about an 100. "He…he grabbed me, and I couldn't get to you. I realized…that I was wrong. I am sure of my feelings now." Avery said. "And…I got away, and Chloe came with me…we got to the car but..Tyler stopped us. He…he had a knife. And he killed Chloe. Then…I held her." Avery said, sadly. I could tell she was close to crying. "And…I told her that I would be a good sister to her, you know? I…couldn't get her back. And then…my dad. He came out of nowhere, and stepped on me. He…he killed me. That's when I woke up." Avery finished. Tears were coming out now.

She laid her crying head onto my shoulder, and I held her as tight as I ever could. I never wanted to let this girl go. She is the light that keeps me going. My love, my missing piece. I could have sworn sunlight flooded in on us, and brought glory to us. But it was still dark. "It's okay…you're with me now, right?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded, and made a "mmhm" sound into my shoulder. I don't know how long we laid there like that, but I can't express enough how much I've cherished that moment.

"I love you Avery." "I love you too Lindsay."


	7. Avery: Epilogue - A New Future

7:08 AM. The sun was rising, and light arrived. Lindsay had said goodbye to her brother, Riley. He wasn't the happiest about it, but he had to put up with it. He had to let his sister go. Riley promised to never tell Lindsay's parents where she had gone. He came up with a lie: He would have gone to the bathroom, and returned to find that Lindsay was gone.

I took Dad's wallet before I arrived at the hospital. $4,000 in cash. I couldn't believe he had that much to spare! We need to make sure we know how to use our money wisely. Me, Chloe, and Lindsay were on the road. Lindsay was driving, and we had no idea where we were going. We were heading along the road out of California, and onto a better future.

"Hey, Avery?" Chloe asked from the backseat. "Yeah?" I asked, staring at the passing forest. "What do you think Stan and Tyler are doing?" she asked. The question threw me off guard. What WERE they doing? My heart raced just thinking about them. "It doesn't matter what they think Chloe…" Lindsay began. "What matters is…" she said, turning to me. "…that we're all together." She finished.

She took her land into mine. I held it as tight as I could, not even daring myself to let go. I reached back with my right hand, and I waited. Eventually, I felt a small hand grasp it. Chloe's hand. We were all together again.

"_Who cares what they think? Even if they don't want us together; we'll still BE together, because we love each other too much, right?"_

Lindsay's words from yesterday burnt into my mind. It was true. No amount of energy or force, could ever keep me and Lindsay apart ever again. I loved her. She was- no, IS the love of my life. And will ALWAYS be the love of my life.

"I just hope that we'll go someplace nice. Somewhere where we can all be free." Chloe said, leaning back in her seat. Lindsay chuckled. "We are Chloe. We are!" she said, firmly locked on the road. I wonder where she learned to drive so amazingly. "Where Lindsay!? Where!?" Chloe said, her face lighting up with glee. I already knew Lindsay's answer. I knew it was where we were going.

"Home".

With that said, we all just…enjoyed the scenery. The passing forest enlightened a positive feeling inside of my stomach. Me and Lindsay are free. We're free to be together, and live together. My sister had joined us in freedom as well. My wishes have all come true!

Our car speeds towards the Californian border, as the rays of the sun hit us, as though they are pointing us out to the rest of the world.

I wonder where our adventure takes us from here.


End file.
